parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1 - Introduction and Off To Earth to Repair the Damage Done.
Here is part one of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (a Ubi Soft Logo appears in the first shot, before the next shot goes to the Video Strand Home Video logo, and various clips from Toad Patrol, The Reluctant Dragon, Kimba the White Lion, The Smurfs, TUGS, and Thomas and Friends, and Daniel Pineda Productions) * Popeye: You can follow these stories in the cast of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Whenever you hear this, (Thomas winks) it's time for you to start a game. Let's begin now. (a galaxy far, far away is shown) * Narrator: Ah... What a lovely galaxy it is! The Mothership Albatross is back from another exploration adventure. And another Monday for Casey Junior cleaning up the space oddities room. (a ship goes by as the shot goes inside to show the shot of a little circus engine named Casey Jr, who wears janitor clothes, with a light blue t-shirt, white braces with dungarees, a white engineer hat, a blue neckerchief, and brown boots and has a corn cob pipe in his mouth) * Casey Junior: Well, I've even sung, the three sons have had tunes, for making people being born, but nothing I've seen, can compare with the sparkle in your eyes. And the side of your launch of ray for your money. (chuckles) Now, Montana, does not, deserve you. He's a fungus. And, a shmole! (hears a door opening and holds out his box of chocolates and a flower for someone he loves) Oh, yes, yes! Open the door, quickly, my darling. I'm here. I'm waiting. Uh oh... (backs away when he sees his father, Montana, with a big stoogie in his mouth, advancing on him) * Montana: Uagh, a SHMOLE?!?! (Casey screams as his pipe and hat leap out off his mouth and off his head and flees and back in and back on again before he flees with Montana chasing him down the hallway down a hallway and stops to close the door behind him) Now, you're gonna get it! (the door shuts as Montana hits it. Casey gulps and pushes a button and hides in a strange room. The little engine, after the scary situation, pants for breath, but finds that he has got no flower and chocolates, and sighs with his head down. He grabs a controller that he owns, and operates a small little 0-6-0 tank engine named Thomas, who backs down onto eight foolish freight cars, and a caboose, and starts off, rushing down a hill. When he heads toward a curve, Thomas rounds it through a tunnel and a station, where everyone is testing out a railroad pump trolley) * Sylvester: Everyone! Look out! (Some people obey and run right out of the way and hop onto the pump trolley to flee from Thomas heading them like a bullet) * Thomas: (still chasing the people trolley and seeing a Wickham trolley coming toward him on the same track) What the h--?! (dodges the Wickham trolley and pump trolley and hits another train and tumbles off the tracks while falling and screaming and yelling until he lands in the bushes) Cinders and ashes! I'm stuck. * Casey Jr: So you are! It's alright, I've got you out of there. (grabs the caboose and pulls it and Thomas and the freight cars out of the bushes and back onto the tracks where Thomas keeps running on down the line. Casey notices some objects and comes across a strange can and picks it up. He drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the contents out of his mouth, causing it to land on some broomsticks, that came in contact with the substance, which come to life all of a sudden, and grow arms, and pick some up buckets to get some water to fill up a cauldron. Casey gasps and screams and runs around after he looks back and sees the can leaking some odd flash from itself. He looks at a garbage disposter and throws the can down one of the garbage chutes. The can is sent falling down to the planet Earth where a bar shop is shown) * Mary: I don't serve any drumsticks and no cash. Now, beat it, BUSTER! (kicks out some chum that she was fed up, revealing the chum as Cerberus, the Nightmare Train, the main villain) * Cerberus: Oh... Just one more for the raw. (sees the can falling next to him and sees the Mothership Albatross vanishing and grabs the can. He drinks it, but finds it tasting strange, and burps) This ain't no ordinary beer. (changes all of a sudden, gasps, and spins round as the can lands near the lake, as a leak drips into the sea, changing color, and sends some sheep flying into the air, while some buildings flee, and finally, the bar that Cerberus was kicked out, chickens out and flees. The can lands in Cerberus's hands) This time, drinks are on me, and everyone's gonna get a taste! (laughs evilly) * Harry Hogwarts: For deliberately throwing dangerous following body into the cosmos, thus of contemptuously breaking the rules of not listening to us, and thereby having provoked a level 17 ecological disaster. (Casey chuckles nervously) The Court, hereby, pronounces you... GUILTY! And sentences you to repair the damage done. Ringmaster? (a stick gets tapped by a figure) * The Ringmaster: Yes, if we can recover the container, we can make an antidote. My special services have prepared an absolutely perfect plan. First of all, at point Alpha, the capsule with the circus engine on board, of course, detaches itself. Then, at point Beta, we retrieve the container, and at last, at point Alphabetical Ammo, the capsule returns to the Mothership. Mission accomplished. C. Perfection! (Casey races off to collect his circus train and couples up and gives a toot on the whistle before racing out of the yard from the hole of the Mothership Albatross) Prepare to activate the claw device. (Casey tries to activate the claw by pushing a button, but unfortunately sees that the ship is not responding, so he hits the button, and breaks it to pieces) * Xiro: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... -1... -2... -3... -4... -5.... (Casey approaches the castle where he is hearing a singing woman named Minvera singing to Cerberus and his blokes until Minvera sees Casey and gasps and flees when Casey crashes into the room. Fortunately, the claw comes out, only seconds late, and upon seeing Casey, Cerberus gasps in horror) * Cerberus: What the--?! Hey, you! (his face is whacked as Casey chuckles before Cerberus is briefly chocked and is healing himself. The ship is out with the claw grabbing a part of the castle and throwing itself and Casey into a Ski Slope) * Casey Jr: Bye now? (loses his train cars, except his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose, which still attach themselves to the little engine as a goofy holler is heard when he crashes into a snowy landscape) * The Ringmaster: Casey Jr? Casey? Do you copy, Jr? Oh, you idiot! You blew it, boy! You're on your own now. But bring back the container. Understand? Bring back the container. (a lonely Casey is bewildered with stars tweeting round until they change into people and scream and flee from one last piece of Casey's broken ship that lands painfully in his mouth when he eats it) * Casey Jr: Brrr... brrr... ooh... oooh... oh.... At... at... at... atchoo! (gasps) Phew...! (a bunch of figures, Tex Avery, an animated cartoon cowboy, a troll named Rut, Hugo's daughter, a rabbit called Bugs Bunny, a brown Great Dane dog with a blue collar, Scooby Doo, Kelly the freight conductor, and four Beatles named John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison arrive, with Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, and Oyster, three toads, a cat named Salem, and four plumbers, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, who find Casey, who is feeling cold and miserable in the snow) * Tex Avery: I guess Casey caught a cold. (climbs into Casey's cabin, and takes a box of matches, but takes one out, and lights it. Rut picks up a coal shovel full of coal, and lets Tex put the match on the coal, and shovels the match and coal into the furnace to keep Casey's boiler warm, causing the firebox to burn fire, and forcing steam to escape from Casey's funnel to start him up once again. The fire burns as Casey's cheeks blush rosy red. Casey's wheels slowly grip the tracks, and wheel turn by wheel turn by, Casey is starting down the slope at full speed, just to keep his wheels pounding the tracks, when he collects a silver spade. A pursuing locomotive coming up behind his circus train is Flying Scotsman No. 4472, with two tenders, and nine Pullman coaches. Casey struggles up through a long tunnel to escape Flying Scotsman, and down a long hill, and through another tunnel, and flies out over a hill, collecting another silver spade, and thunders down the long hill) * Rut: (chuckles) Faster! (chuckles again and stokes the furnace with coal, causing Casey to speed up even more, as if he might rattle, and could easily fall apart at a high speed, while going through another tunnel, forcing him to speed up over another hill, after collecting another silver spade, and through another tunnel, collecting another silver spade, at a high mountain) * Bugs Bunny: We're going very fast down the hill, Tex Avery. (Casey speeds through another tunnel, and comes toward the end of the track) * Rut: Oh no! We're going to crash! * Scooby Doo: Whoa, stop, halt! Hit the brakes! (shuts off steam, and slams on the brakes, with Casey still going too fast, as he plummets off the tracks, and lands right into the sea, with a loud... SPLASH! As Flying Scotsman runs tender first with his pullman coaches back up the hill, Casey climbs out of the water, spitting the water out of his mouth, and heads toward the exit to a hubworld place called The South Plain. As Casey slowly arrives and sits down to stop and have a rest, a female belly dancing engine named Princess Tillie, arrives and sits next to him) * Tillie: Hi there. I'm Princess Tillie. You must be Agent Casey, right? * Casey Jr: Yes, well, don't take it badly or anything, but I think you were expecting someone a little more, or a bit less, blue, huh? * Tillie: Yes, but anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Master Cerberus the Nightmare Train, before he becomes too powerful. To start off, you've got to free my father, the King Toyland Express Doctor. He's a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. * Casey Jr: Alright! I'm off to free The Toyland Express. (heads over a bridge through a tunnel past a Stroudley 0-6-0 tank engine awaiting to be restored to working condition) Hey! What am I doing?! I've got to free King Toyland Express! (runs back to the bar entrance with a figure trying to pull the chains off to escape) * Toyland Express: Young man, when you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd get me out of here! (Casey sighs, falls through a hole, and picks a pistol gun and some bullets. He reloads the pistol gun and puts it on his belt. He picks up a silver spade on the portal, but gets sucked in, then slides down a slope, only to meet an informant newspaper engine) * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator Resistance, so don't make a sound. The machines can hear us. Since that can fell aground, they've gone completely nuts. They refuse to let the Toyland Express out. If you free him, you'll get your first power. Here's a piece of advice: You can control the camera by using buttons on the controller. (picks up his two circus cars and flees out of the tunnel, leaving Casey to follow him, only to come across a high railroad trestle viaduct. He picks up a strange sleek cylinder, and with the touch of a button, Casey gasps when he finds that he has found a lightsaber, which shoots out an intense beam of light to form a glowing blade, in blue livery, and switches it off. He puffs carefully across the viaduct which takes up to a high level, only to reach the top where he is forced to keep climbing onward) * Casey Jr: Oh, that was close! (speeds through the tunnel to meet up with Rustee Rails) * Rustee Rails: Pssst! This is Agent Rustee Rails reporting. The machine is broken. If you can fix it, you'll get to taste the Toyland Express's popcorn, and feels its amazing side effects. (goes onto an elevator which takes him up as Casey carefully sets to work) * Casey Jr: The crystal is the heart of the blade, the heart is the crystal of the Jedi, the Jedi is the crystal of the force, the force is the blade of the heart, all are intertwined, the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. I am one, so I have learned much. (force lifts one box and puts onto the first pipe and force lifts another onto the other pipe and next to the other one) At last, I have done it. My training is completed. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Videos